


The Things They Carried (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanmix, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Sherlock Big Bang 2011 - "Boston Marriage" by pendrecarc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things They Carried (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boston Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157756) by [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/pseuds/pendrecarc). 



> I had a lot of fun putting this mix together. The fic for which this mix was created takes on both Watson and Holmes as women. John is now Joanna, and Sherlock is just... Sherlock. ;) It's a double mix with one CD focusing on the goings on with both Joanna and Sherlock and their dealings with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019w4zp)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019zs2a)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a00z8)  


 

** The Things They Carry: Boston Marriage **

**NOTE:** _This fanmix is designed to be two separate "albums", but can be listened to together if listening to it on the mobile music device of your choosing._

 _Disc One: Joanna_  
01\. Snow And Lights - Explosions In The Sky  
02\. Don't Panic - Coldplay  
03\. La Femme D'Argent - Air  
04\. Monument - Mirah  
05\. Arms Of A Woman - Amos Lee  
06\. Clumsy - Fergie  
07\. Between Two Lungs - Florence + The Machine  
08\. A Woman's Life and Love - Andrew Bird's Bowl Of Fire  
09\. The Cave - Mumford And Sons  
10\. The Worst Day Since Yesterday - Flogging Molly  
11\. Blood On The Scales - Bear McCreary  
12\. I'm Slowly Turning Into You - The White Stripes  
13\. Weapon - Matthew Good Band  
14\. Look Up - Zero 7  
15\. A Bad Dream - Keane  
16\. Life In A Day - I Am Kloot  
17\. War Within A Breath - Rage Against The Machine

 

 _Disc Two: Sherlock_  
01\. Where's Your Head At - Basement Jaxx  
02\. String Quartet in F Major - Ysaye Quartet/Mark Mothersbaugh  
03\. Palladio - Karl Jenkins  
04\. Violin Concerto No. 3, K.216, 3rd Mov. - Mozart  
05\. Strange Little Girl - Tori Amos  
06\. Post Modern - Common Rotation  
07\. Master Plan - Adam Lambert  
08\. Clubbed To Death - Rob D  
09\. The Planets, Op. 32: I. Mars, The Bringer Of War - Holst/Herbert von Karajan  & Wiener Philharmoniker  
10\. Time - Hans Zimmer  
11\. Violin Concerto in E minor, Op. 64: 1st Mov. - Sarah Chang/Mendelssohn  
12\. Lucky (Radiohead) - String Quartet Tribute  
13\. Analyse - Thom Yorke  
14\. Trouble In Paradise - UNKLE  
15\. Pieces Form The Whole - Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross  
16\. Fuck You - Lily Allen

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/l209vamy3e2ne/carry)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
